I live in hell
by Chellez13
Summary: Layla and Michelle McCool are bffs! Well until some people get in their way
1. Chapter 1

I live in hell

Chapter 1: a new bff

once upon a time there was a 16 year old girl who was a orphan, but she didn't live anywhere! The 16 year old girl's name was Layla-Layla El. She tried to dance for money but that didn't work, she wrestled strangers and won- most of the time. But there was a girl that enjoyed her skills and enjoyed a lot of things that this girl did. They became friends! Layla's friend Michelle wanted her to live in her house and Layla agreed to do it. Michelle introduced Layla to her parents. Michelle's parents pulled Layla right into the house. "Where did you get this filthy... MUTT?Michelle gasped and said "She isn't a mutt!" She slapped her parents right in the face and her daddy stepped in front of her "You don't do that to me you...you LAME EXCUSE FOR A DAUGHTER!" Layla was frighted by what her dad did to Michelle, her first ever friend so she did what she had to do-beat her dad and Michelle's mom ran away. Thank you Layla I was in deep danger", she hugged Layla."AW," Layla said."Comon" "Go to my room". They walked into Michelle's room. Layla was speechless."Like it?". Layla said "Of course". "Get a juice box" Michelle said."Sure" Layla said Layla got a juice box. "What Movie?" Michelle said. "Ooh! My fave movie is here! I love the Titanic!" "Sure" Michelle played the movie while Layla was dancing around. But then little tip-toe noises came from downstairs. Michelle and Layla were very scared. Layla took a little sip from her juice box and Michelle did to. They were crying and came close to each other and hugged "I don't wanna die,"They said together at the same time then it started to rain and the mystery person came upstairs to Michelle's room and turned the doorknob very slowly...


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: MYSTERY FIGURED OUT AND NEW ONE COMING IN

After all the cuddling Michelle and Layla did the mystery person was John Cena could u belive it? It was John!

"Haha whores fooled your muddy a**es!" Said John

"So not funny!" Layla said

"Is this a muddy hobo?" John said

" She is not a muddy hobo you bi**h!" Michelle said

"And your boyfriend is here!" He said

"What boyfriend?" Layla asked

"Mark" John said

"Michelle? Who is Mark?" Layla asked

"No one I broke up with him because he was acting b***hy and he's kissed another girl!' Michelle said

"I would hate him to!" Layla said

"Now get out of my room John!" Michelle said and she pushed out John.

Layla wanted to watch the Titantic but Michelle was crying and kissing a picture of her dog Jonah.

'Why ru kissing a dog?" Layla didn't answer. But then Michelle opened the door and there was Mark.

"Hi Taker Faker," Michelle said

"How should u know Michelle McBimbo?" He said

"Well atleast I'm a woman" Michelle said

" So what?" Mark said

"I can do this and u can do it back" Michelle slapped Taker. Michelle's parents came out.

"Oh Taker plz have dinner with us"Michelle's mother said.

"Sure"Said Taker "and call me Mark" Michelle was angry and her own parents were laughing at her and it was almost time for dinner it was 6:50 they have dinner at ran to her room got her and Layla packed up and they jumped out the window and ran away. 5 minutes later Michelle's mother tried to call Michelle and it was already 7:15.

"Michelle? Sweetie pie? I'm sorry for being 15 minutes late for dinner." She said

" You call Slutchelle sweetie pie?"Mark said. But Michelle's parent's were so scared that Michelle could have been kidnapped or she could run away.

"She's only 16" Her father said. He was thinking of Michelle more and more each second.

"Get out Taker" Said her mom. And Taker got ahold of his cell-phone and got out of the house.

"We need to call the police," Her mom said.

"I'll get the number" Said her Father.

"It's 911 you idiot!" Her mom said

"Ok,ok" Said her father "Wait what about Layla?"

"Yeah ok" Said her mom than she ran up to Michelle's room.

"Is Layla there?" Her father asked.

"No but come up here Michelle wrote a note" Her mother said. Her father ran out as quicky as he can and this is what the note said:

Dear mom and dad,

I'm sick of you guys treating me like I'm 2 years old and I'm really 16 and I know I have school tomarrow after a brutal weekend but I'm not going to get more embarssed so I decited to run away with all my movies clothes and Layla has the mp3 player our cell phones and our mini laptop with the chargers and all those electronic stuff and I didn't eben force her to so Mr. and you guys treated me wrong I treat you to something more painful and I'm not telling you where I'm going,

Your _16_ year old daughter Michelle.


End file.
